911 Disaster Day
by Katellien
Summary: It's 1989 and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are doing their everyday things. But what happens when an unfinished time machine accidently takes the guys to the world trade center in the year 2001. Will they escape the attacked building? and will they ever return to their own time?. Read and find out. Rated T just incase. WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY THIS EVENT.
1. Just a Normal day

**So hi guys, this is my second story I will be writing. I will keep writing my llorona story but I have been busy lately, once I get a laptop I will write more. Anyway here is my story and I hope you enjoy. By the way the story takes place in cartoon world just letting you know.**

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning, a beautiful day outside and the summer air was just perfect to start out the first week of summer vacation.

"My favorite time of the year, summer vacation. No teachers, no test, and no homework." Alvin, the oldest of the Seville brothers said as he was spinning a basketball with his fingers, laying on his bed.

"The only problem is that you have too turn in your paper on 'America's most tragic events' that you had to turn in a month ago." Simon, the middlest but smartest of the Seville brother said as he was reading his physics book.

"I can't believe Ms. Brown made me do my assignment during summer, it's even worse than doing it in winter break! Like I will ever have her ever again. By the way I was very busy those days." Alvin said stopping his spinning ball as he faced Simon.

"All you did was watch T.V and played basketball outside all day." Theodore, the youngest yet innocent one of the brother said as he was admiring his new ice cream maker he got from the mail.

"I need some break from all the school work I got from my homework abscessed, tests over loaders, and strict teachers." Alvin replied raising his voice.

"ugh! Alvin seriously, school comes first than the other stuff. And it's not like you have a choice you need to turn that in next Saturday." Simon said, getting pretty annoyed at his brother.

"Anyway.." Simon stands up and puts his book back on his book shelf, "I'm going to the basement to work on my invention, so please don't come in without me knowing or I could mess up." "That means you Alvin." Simon said as he goes to the door and walks away.

"That kid can really get in my nerves sometimes." Alvin said when Simon was out of sight. "I'm going to play pac-man down stairs, video games always make me happy."

"How about your assignment?" Theodore asked.

"I have time, by the way it's due next Saturday." Alvin replied getting his counsel and game from the closest.

"But Simon does him assignment about a week before it's due and..." Theodore starts but then Alvin interrupts.

"I know Simon is a responsible, know-it-all but I'm my own person and trust me I'll write it." Alvin said as he started to exit the room, "Do you come with me Theodore?" asked Alvin calming down.

"Sure, I want to go to the kitchen to try out my new ice cream maker anyway. I'll make ice cream for you guys if it works." Theodore replies sweetly.

"Okay Theo, and thanks." Alvin said kindly to his brother.

They walk out of the room and as Alvin closes the door of the bedroom they both head down stairs to the living room and to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the basement...

"A little twig here...and a fix there...and nail here...and there we go, phew building this is very difficult." Simon said as he was making his last adjustments to his machine. "I'm hoping this will work now."

Simon goes to his work place and get's the remote, "To be safe let's stay in a safe distance from this. Now if this work I will be the first ever inventor to build a working time machine to travel time, here we go." Simon pushes the red button in his remote.

A huge blast of colors fill the room as it was a firework display. The room starts shaking violently making Simon go under his desk to shelter himself, the many colors slowly start forming a vortex. Simon observes closely, he was anxious to see if it will work. Everything was going as plan until a big boom occurred making Simon hit the wall and the many books on top of him to tumble down.

"What was that!" Dave, the Chipmunks guardian said as he stopped writing his song and rushed to the basement where he heard the loud bang.

"Simon!" Theodore yelled as he stopped adding heavy cream and rushed to the basement also.

"Oh no!" Alvin also yelled and stopped playing his game to quickly get to his brother.

The three of them rushed down the stairs only to see a bunch of book and paper and tools everywhere on the floor.

Dave sees by the corner of his eyes a dazed chipmunks half buried by books. Alvin and Theodore follow.

"Simon! Are you okay?!" Dave asked worried, he helps get the books off of Simon.

"Yeah I'm fine." Simon replied still a little dizzy. Dave helps him stand up, luckily he is able to stand.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave." Simon replied.

"Okay, so what was that we just heard." Dave anxiously asked.

"My invention malfunction that's all." Simon said making sound like nothing happened.

Dave, Alvin, and Theodore look at the mess, "I respect everything you do here Simon, but please keep it safe. I don't want you or any of us to get hurt understand. If you make any inventions that can cause a treth, I will banned you from making inventions for a month okay." Dave clearly stated as he started heading to the stairs, "Also clean this up."

"Okay Dave." Simon finally replied, Dave leaves leaving Simon, Alvin, and Theodore alone in the basement.

"You gave us quite a scare you know. And you also interrupted my game, I was about to get a high score." Alvin said.

"I'm so happy you actually care about your own brother." Simon sarcastically replied.

"So, what was it you were building Simon?" Theodore asked curious, changing the subject.

"I'm still currently building it, it was suppose to work but something malfunction." Simon said as he went to check out the time machine.

"What is it than?" Alvin asked Theodore's question again.

"Ugh! A time machine okay." Simon explained getting unpacient.

"Another one of those. Simon did you know you already built two of those already." "And we didn't even travel through time." Alvin explained.

"If I programed and added the right configurations to the machine, it will be able to take us through time to any time we want." Simon explained fixing the time machine.

At the living room...

Dave sat down next to the piano, and with pencils and paper next to him he got to work on writing songs for both his job and the Chipmunks. As he was concentrating hard, the sound of a ding echoed through the house making him jump.

"I wonder who that is?" Dave questioned himself.

He get's up and goes to answer the door. He opens door reviling three female Chipmunks who are commonly know as the Chipettes, and also know as counterparts of the Chipmunks and great friend of them.

"Oh hi girls, what brings you here?" Dave asked kindly.

"Hi Dave, It's Jeanette who wanted to come here." Eleanor began.

"Simon forgot his sweater in science class and the teacher told me if I could bring it back to him." Jeanette said showing a blue navy sweater in her hand.

"Sure come in girls the boys are in the basement if you want to see Simon." Dave said, "I'm going back to my work, I have tons of music to write."

"Sure Dave, thanks." Eleanor said, as Dave walks off to the second living room. They start walking to the basement door and as Eleanor was about to open it Brittany stops her.

"Brittany what.." Eleanor starts in a whisper but get's interrupted.

"Jeanette why did you had to bring us along. It's just Simon's sweater YOU have to turning in to him." Brittany whispers to Jeanette.

"Brittany you know how shy and stuttered I get around Simon and the boys, I need companionship." Jeanette replied back in a whisper also.

"Fine." Brittany ends her sentence and opens the door.

As they were slowly walking down the stairs, they see Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and a machine who they all knew Simon must have made it.

"That sounds really cool!" Theodore excitedly explained.

"So you mean if this thing works it will take us through time?" Alvin asked again.

"Precisely." Simon concluded.

"Hi boys." Brittany said from nowhere. Alvin and Theodore look up and see the Chipettes walking down stairs from the entrance.

"Hey look the girls are here." Theodore said.

"Thanks for pointing the obvious." Alvin said.

The girls finally reach the end of the stairs and proceed to where the boys are standing.

"What brings you here?" Alvin asked as Simon was to busy fixing his time machine.

Jeanette stays quiet for a while until Brittany uses her elbow and hits Jeanette by the side of her stomach, Alvin just standed there waiting for a reply.

"Ow!" Jeanette yelled in a whisper.

"Tell him!" Brittany whispered, "Okay." Jeanette concluded.

"Hello?" Alvin questioned.

"Um I'm here to take Simon's sweater that he forgot in science class." Jeanette explained.

"He's right there." Theodore points out, he points at Simon who did not pay attention to anything that just happened.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled.

Simon surprised suddenly gets up, but he forgot he was under the machine and bumped his head.

"Ow!" Simon yelled, "What do you want Alvin!" Simon asked irritated.

"We have visitors." Alvin explained.

Simon, rubbing his head stands up and approaches to where they are all standing.

"Hi Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." Simon greeted, "What bring you guys here?"

"You forgot your sweater in science class today." Jeanette with as much confidence said, "Ms. Howard told me to return it to you since she knows I know you." She hands Simon his sweater.

"Thanks Jeanette, I knew I left something."

"So what is it you are building?" Jeanette asked as she changed the subject.

"It suppose to be a time machine, but it needs some fixes. If it works it will be able to take anybody to any time they prefer." Simon explained.

"That is so cool!" Jeanette excitedly said.

"Can you test it so we can see what it does..." Brittany started.

"No! I'm sorry but as I said it needs some fixes since it didn't work the last time I tested it and if I turn it on again without fixes it can cause some devastating problems." Simon said as he shield the machine with he's body.

"Wh-wh-what k-k-kind of pr-problems." Theodore asked a little scared.

"Well from what I have read it can cause flames, short term memory loss, or even take us to a different dimension/time that we might not have knowledge of, it can also cause somebody to travel time and arrive to a time without an arm or something else in our body. And short term memory loss can happen during the travel. That's why it's off limits until I figure out something, I don't want anybody getting hurt or lost in time."

"Sure thing Simon." Theodore quickly replied as he took some steps away from the time machine.

The Chipettes nod but Alvin doesn't, he just keeps staring at the machine as he was about to do something.

"Alvin!" Simon said to Alvin.

"What?" Alvin said looking at Simon.

"Do not touch this! Okay?" Simon clearly stated.

"Okay. Don't you ever trust me?" Alvin asked.

"No."

Alvin ignores Simon and stands with Theodore. Simon goes back to his machine and keeps working on it. Alvin finds a tennis ball by the side corner and grabs and starts bouncing it across the room, every time making a bounce sound as it hits the floor and walls.

"Alvin can you please stop bouncing that ball, it can press the on button from the remote." Simon said, busy with his hands.

Alvin didn't listened and kept bouncing it even more, it started bouncing up and down, side to side, touching the wall and ceiling.

"Alvin really listen to your brother." Brittany a little mad at Alvin said to him.

"What?" Alvin said but it was too late the ball left his hand and was violently bouncing everywhere. And then the dreadful thing Simon never expected, the ball pushed the button.

"Oh No!" Simon yelled with horror.

**Ohhh a cliff hanger :) I hope you liked it and I will write the next chapter soon enough, so stay tuned! Please comment!**


	2. Where are we?

**Sorry I took long to post school stuff you know but here it is the Second chapter guys! I hope you enjoy and please if this event is offensive to you somehow do not read this story! Any ways I hope you like it :)**

The basement started blurring away as the Chipmunks and Chipettes went deeper into the vortex. A segment of lights started to flash before their eyes. Millions and millions of color rapidly flashed as they spun faster and faster, as if they where in a room with strobing lights that flickered all the colors of the rainbow. They were all getting very dizzy from the extreme spinning and intense lighting, they were all hoping all the chaos and spinning will end soon.

In a flash, the spinning and lights stopped and they tumbled to the floor as the world sat still, and then everything went dark as they all fell down.

"Oww. Where-where am I?" Alvin asked faintly and quietly as he was the first one to wake up after 30 minutes of unconscious. He looked around but he's vision was still a blur. He still felt like the world was moving which made it hard for him to stand up with out falling over or passing out again.

"Ohhh I think I have a headache." A voice came from another distance which belonged to Simon. He slowly sat up, "What just happened? Where are we?" He asked suspiciously and a bit scared.

"Simon! Is that you!" Alvin said from somewhere, it was pitch dark they both couldn't see anything.

"Yes! Where are you Alvin?!" Simon replied, looking around trying to find him.

"I don't know, probably by a corner." Alvin crawled painstakingly trying to not hit anything or fall over to a wall close by, "Yes I'm by a corner somewhere I'm not sure where, where are you?!" Alvin said as he touched the wall to feel an angle, he was also really scared and confused.

"Hold on Alvin! Let me see if I can find a fuze box" Simon said as he slowly started walking to find a box like machine or a switch or anything that lit up.

Touching everything by his way, he began searching. It was scary and hard for him looking for something in a pitch dark room in a unknown place or even, time. He was also scared of the rest of the gang, are they there? Are they ok? Did they make it safely? Are they lost in time? This thoughts haunted Simon. They might have just traveled through time in a broken machine, anything could have happen.

Lost in his thoughts, Simon tripped on something making a loud noise.

"Simon! Are you okay?!" Alvin asked startled.

"Yes, I'm fine." Simon said getting up. As he was getting up he grabbed the thing he tripped over.

"A flashlight." Simon whispered.

With excitement and a smile in his face, Simon flicked the little switch hoping it will turn on. For his luck, it did and he could now see. He moved the light around only to see boxes and boxes of stuff and spiderwebs everywhere. Then the light pointed to Alvin, who was cuddled up by a corner just like he said. He walked to him.

"Alvin. There you are." Simon said happily.

"Yep. And you found a flashlight great. Now, WHERE ARE WE!" Alvin started calmly and then raised his voice.

"I don't know! But let's worry on finding the others okay." Simon said trying to stay calm.

"Theodore, Jeanette!.." Simon started.

"Brittany, Eleanor!..." Alvin finished.

They waited for a reply as Simon moved the light around.

"Simon..." A faint voice came from the distance.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

He rapidly walked to the voice pushing boxes away from his way, Alvin followed. He moved his flashlight everywhere to find her. And then he saw a purple clad chipette laying down by a bunch of boxes and papers that must have flew all over the place.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked helping her sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think, but where are we and why is it so dark in here." Jeanette said squinting her eyes from the direct light that flashlight was making. "Simon, can you lower the light a little please."

"Sorry Jeanette." Simon said apologizing and he lowered the light to the floor.

"Hello! Hello!?" A voice that sounded like Brittany echoed the room.

"Brittany!" Alvin shouted and he runed with no light source to the direction the voice was heard.

"Alvin wait!" Simon said reaching out his hand to grab his sweater but it was to late Alvin was gone somewhere in the room they were in.

"Simon...I'm scared." Jeanette said quietly that only Simon could here.

"Don't worry Jeanette everything will be fine." Simon said as he hugged Jeanette, Simon tried to not be so scared himself but his intense shaking did not hide it from her.

"You seem scared also." Jeanette said to Simon.

"I'm fine. At least I know your safe." Simon said hugging Jeanette a little tighter, they both blushed.

As Simon let go of Jeanette he started moving his flashlight until he saw a light switch! Simon smiled and faster than a blink of an eye he went to reach the switch. He wiped of the cobwebs with his sleeve and crossing his fingers he flicked the switch and for his amazement the light flickered on.

They all squinted their eyes by the light, even though it was not much, it still hurt their eyes. Simon, with he's eyes half closed zoomed with his eyes the whole perimeter. He saw Alvin and Brittany by a bunch of boxes and Jeanette sitting not so far away from her. He wondered where they were and due to the many boxes, papers, and cobwebs he soon predicted they were in some buildings basement. But which? He was hoping no some strangers house. Later he saw, the time machine that was now completely broken down,

"Oh no!" Simon thought, "Now how are we getting home." He whispered worried.

"And what time are we in?" He concluded.

"Simon." Jeanette says as he was about to speak.

"Yes Jeanette."

"Um, where's Eleanor and Theodore?" Jeanette said questionably.

Simon and the rest of the guys looked around and they were nowhere to be found.

"Oh Uh!" Simon said. He knew this was NOT good.


	3. On the search

**Here we go 3rd chapter :D And thanks for the comments, few but helpful :) I hope you'll enjoy it and please comment and stuff it will inspire me to write more okay so here we go!**

Everybody in the room were have panicking thoughts, Theodore and Eleanor were nowhere to be found in the basement they were in. Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany started anxiously searching for the two young chipmunks, between boxes, by corners, and shelves but they were still not visible.

"Oh no! Oh no-no-no!" Brittany stated panicking, "Where's Ellie! Where's Theodore!" Brittany yelled shaking Alvin violently who was standing next to her.

"Brittany! Let go of me! You are not the only one who's panicking here, my own brother is LOST IN TIME!" Alvin yelled with a tremendous fear in his tone.

Simon, who was also terrified, went and stood between them to stop the yelling.

"Stop! Stop! Stop it now we will not find them if we start panicking and arguing like this!" Simon said commending, "Now we need to get out of this basement and find out where we are and what time we are in, and figure out where Theodore and Eleanor are okay!"

The two nod with amazement with Simon's amount of confidence.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Alvin said calming down.

Simon opened a door that led up through a flight of stairs.

"Are you sure this is the way out of here?" Jeanette asked a little worried.

"Well we won't know if we just stand here." Simon replied leading the way.

Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette followed, Jeanette next to Simon. It was pitch dark but luckily Simon had the flashlight, he turned it on and lighted up the way. After about 15 flight of stairs they made to a door, they were all exhausted and they all felt like they were about to collapse down from the amount of soreness in their legs.

"Ugh! It's locked!" Simon, frustrated explained.

He tried pulling it, twisting it, and yanking it with all his might but the door was locked shut.

"It's no use the door is made out of cooper and bronze, also impossible to push open."

Brittany stood their thinking, until an idea struck her. "Simon, do you mind if I try something."

They all opened the way and Brittany began to work. She pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and with started picking the lock.

"Brittany, please how in the world is that going to wor..." Alvin got interrupted by the click of the door lock.

"You were saying Alvin." Brittany said handling the door open with a tone that he has outsmarted him.

"Brittany has a special talent of unlocking stuff with pins." Jeanette whispered to Simon's ear.

Alvin just looked at Brittany annoyed.

They stepped out of the room, squinting their eyes they saw that they have entered a lobby full of people, the lobby was beautiful there was a circular formation in the center and stairs in a semi circle going up and palms trees around the lobby, same with a strange but beautiful figure providing people with a wonderful exit and entrance to the tower or exit to the outside and the multiple windows lighted up the lobby with beauty. They were awed with amazement . Their were tourist and workers on suits some on a hurry and some just strolling along, not noticing the young chipmunks with dirt on their clothes and face that have came out of the basement accept for one.

"Are you kids okay." A worker asked.

"We're okay." Simon replied as normal as possible.

"Okay?! Cause I saw all six of you come out from the basement and it's an employee only area."

"Oh um... well." Simon lost of thoughts explained.

"We're volunteers, and we were asked to go to the basement to clean stuff up right?" Jeanette took over.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Oh okay that makes sense I think proceed." The lady explained.

"Thank you." Jeanette finished.

They walked of as normal as possible.

"Thanks Jeanette." Simon said embarrassed but relived and given her a hug.

"No problem." She replied blushing. As he also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They walked around the lobby and as their eyes started to adjust to the lights what they saw was nothing they have seen before. As they were walking along the lobby they saw the waiting room with a tv that was totally mind blowing.

"Oh my! what is that! It's like a tv by thinner and WHAT NO ATHENA!" Alvin yelled surprised. The people around them looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shhh Alvin! I know this is absolutely insane, this means we traveled to the future. But keep it down we cannot I repeat cannot let people know from this time that we are from the 1980's or will be asked questions." Simon said whispering and moving away from the amount of people.

"This looks cool actually, and that kid is holding a thinga-machig and seem to be pushing buttons on it, and that guy is using a um foldable computer?" Alvin explained pointing at a boy with a gameboy (they don't know what's a gameboy) and then pointing at a passing person.

"The fu-fu-future?" Brittany asked stuttering.

"Yes, but what time?" Simon asked.

"Sorry to interrupted your thinking Simon, but our siblings?" Brittany said interrupting.

Simon forgot all about it from the amount of technology he was looking at, "Oh yeah Theodore and Eleanor." Simon said looking around, "Come on let's start searching!"

_Meanwhile with Theodore and Eleanor_

It has been a while since both of them woke up and they both noticed that Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were nowhere to be found.

"Eleanor what if we can't find them?" Theodore asked worried.

"Don't worry Theodore we'll find them, they didn't go that far." Eleanor replied hiding her fear. "I think." She whispered to herself.

They had left the space that they have landed, the attic of a tall building. And now they were finding a way to get down to the lowest level.

"This place is truly a maze." Theodore said panting from the amount of stairs they have climbed down.

"I know, I'm just hoping that the other guys didn't get lost in time." Eleanor replied gasping air in every word.

"L-l-lost in t-t-time." Theodore asked with a trembling voice.

Eleanor kept her mouth shut she didn't want to scare Theodore more than he is right now.

"An elevator! Now this will make it easier, come on Theodore."

Eleanor pushed the botton and the door open and they stepped in, and went down, down to the ground.

_Meanwhile in the Lobby_

"Come on let's go outside and ask people if they have seen them or find any clues." Simon asked worried of how in the world they were going to find them.

"But first, I need to get all this dirt off of me. It ruins my fur." Brittany explained.

"Okay Brit, you know we should all get cleaned too cause we attract to much attention." Jeanette explained.

They all agreed and rushed to the bathrooms. The boys went to the boys bathroom and the girls went to the girls. They all grabbed a piece of paper and damned it with water and begin taking all the dirt of from their fur and clothes. Once they all looked as normal as they could possibly be they left the bathroom and proceeded to the exit of the building.

As they stepped outside a particular boy looked at them with curiosity, he looked about 8-9 years old.

"Mommy why do those kids look like from the 80's it isn't even Halloween yet?" A girl asked looking at the 4 chipmunks. Who's mom just pulled her away.

"Costumes? This is currently the top fashion." Brittany explained to the group showing her usual pink dress with yellow leg warmers and scarf.

"Ugh! Brittany you are not in the 80's remember." Alvin said.

"Oh"

As they all skeemed the area their necks elevated up to see the tallness of the building they were in.

"That is one tall building." Jeanette explained.

Simon looked around. The busy streets, rushing people, and tall buildings Simon knew where they were.

"We're in New York. And I saw those two building before on the New York History book, it is the World Trade Center. Wow it is taller than I thought. I can't believe I was in it." Simon explained.

"Oh yeah I remember doing a project on those towers." Jeanette added.

"Man I'm so bored from all your blabbing can we please just find Theodore and Eleanor and find a way to get back to our time. All this technology and weird clothing is now starting to scare me." Explained Alvin.

"Okay then." Simon replied annoyed.

They started walking and calling Theodore's and Eleanor's names out lound for a chance that they could here them. Due to the distraction of finding the two chipmunks, Simon accidentally bumped onto a bystander.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Simon quickly replied and quickly left to catch up to the group.

The stranger stopped, but the kid that bumped to him was nothing that he has seen before.

"Wait, was that me?!" The guy said as he looked at the running blue clad chipmunk who happened to be he's past self.

**Ohhh cliff hanger, yeah I like doing that making you guys read more. Well their you go the 3rd done and soon will the 4th now that's thanksgiving break I can work on the story more but I hope you enjoy it so far. So Simon just bumped to he's future self ohh! what will happen will he go catch up to him? And they still can find Theo and Elli I wonder if they'll find them in time. Story straight out of my thoughts so I'm sorry if it's a little off or wierd O.o. But goodbye and Happy Thanksgiving :)**


	4. Alvin meet Alvin

**Oh my thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. Well no more waiting cause here is the 4th chapter sorry for the delay school again. So since finals is coming up, It will take my sometime until I post the next chapter so please have patience with me. But anyway hope you enjoy and review please and rate yeah.**

"It-it can't be, that can't be me. But who else do I know that wears a long sweater like him or me." Adult Simon thought to himself, "H-h-how?"

"Wow the sidewalks are sure crowded." The adult version of Jeanette came from the crowd, "Well now that's over, what's wrong sweetheart?" Jeanette asked who saw her boyfriend confused.

"I-I-I just saw me." Simon replied.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"You might think I'm crazy but I just saw my past self." Simon clarified.

"Simon uhhh..." Jeanette said confused.

"I probably might have confused someone to me you know," Simon concluded, "Come on we need to pick up the package that includes all my research equipment to work on my project. If I finish it and it works I might be the next noble prize winner on physics." Simon explained to her girlfriend.

"And where are we getting it?" Jeanette asked curious.

"The World Trade Center of course the North building is where it is. It contains chemicals so it needed to be traded professionally by the USPS they are currently holding it for me." Simon explained. "It's also where the-very-familiar-me went in." He whispered very quietly so Jeanette couldn't here.

"Okay let's go, cause I have class at 1:30 pm and it's 7:00am we have time but still." Jeanette explained looking at here planner and watch.

The two young couples started walking to the entrance of the North tower, but Simon still thinking of what just happened. Was that kid actually him? Did he or him time travel? This question filled his mind. But he shook it off and kept walking with his girlfriend to the receptionist desk.

_Back to the Chipmunks and Chipettes_

As fast as lightning, the gang ran as fast as they could into the other twin tower know as the North tower, hoping that Theodore and Eleanor landed somewhere there.

"Hurry up guys! Man you all are so slow!" Alvin said running to the stairs, feets ahead.

"Alvin, we are..not trackster..like you. And by the way there's an elevator smart one." Brittany taking gasps of air explained.

"Oh well you know..." Alvin began but got interrupted by a close voice that belong to a police.

"May I see your employee I.D or visitors pass?" The officer asked the kids.

He was a tall slim, handsome young man, who was wearing a common police uniform and hat.

"Um we don't have one." Eleanor honestly responded.

"Then I must inform you for all to leave. You must have proof of employment or as a visitor and since you don't have any of this it is forbidden to go any further. Where are your parents anyway?" The officer asked looking around.

Alvin was not paying attention to what was happening, but what caught his attention was the officer's appearance.

"They'll be back they went to get something." Simon lied.

"Hum? Well I really don't want to leave you all alone as kids it's dangerous, come with me until your parents arrive." The officer demanded, Alvin still examining him.

"But officer.." Simon started.

"No buts come with me."

"But my brother..: Alvin started

"And my sister.." Brittany worried joined in.

"Are missing!" They ended in unison.

"What?! Missing?" The officer surprised said.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"What happened? How did this occur?"He asked worried.

"Long story."Jeanette replied.

"You can tell me all about it in my girlfriend's office." The officer took out his walkie talkie, "What are their names?"

Alvin still curious said, "Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller."

When he was about to push the little red button on the top of the walkie talkie device to communicate with someone, he dropped it with a mouth wide open.

"Wait. No that's not right."

"Whats wrong!" Simon asked scared that something might have happened to them.

"Theodore Seville is-is my...um brother, and Eleanor Miller is my friend and his girlfriend."

Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette's mouths opened by the shocking and unbelievable news.

"Come over here away from the crowd." The officer told them.

The guys followed the police officer who seemed to have something hidden. Still starstruck the officer led them to a room, he closed the door and closed the curtains.

"Sit."

They did what he said and sat in a silver sofa.

"How do you know them?" The officer asked suspicious.

"Who are you first?" Alvin asked wanting his answer.

"I'm Alvin Seville certified fireman and police officer of New York." Adult Alvin began, "Who are you all?" He ended noticing something about the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin knew it! He knew the person he was looking at was indeed someone he thought.

Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette couldn't believe it, Alvin's future self was right there.

"I'm Alvin Seville and I'm 10 years old." Alvin said introducing himself to his future self, "And this is my brother Simon, and our friends the Chipettes."

"And I am...your past self." young Alvin ended.

Adult Alvin was speechless.

**Look at that Alvin met his future self in the North tower :O what will happen next? How will adult Alvin react? And where's Theodore and Eleanor? Read to find out. **


	5. Simon?

**5th chapter yay finally got to it, now that finals are over and winter break has started happy happy! Anyway here you go and I hope you enjoy, this chapter was kinda hard to organize but I did my best. **

"No-no wait how?" Adult Alvin said with question roaming his head, "Simon?.. Brittany?.. Jeanette?"

They nodded a little freaked out and surprised.

"Oh my I-I need a second to progress all of this." Alvin said sitting down and comforting his forehead.

"Or we can tell you all about what happened, since your Alvin I'm guessing it's safe." Jeanette explained.

"Only, if you do not tell ANYONE about this or we will be asked questions about this incident." Simon added, "We need to stay in the shadows."

"But we could become famous and..." Brittany stated desperate.

"Brittany, please this is not our time and if we are discovered we could cause some changes to the future, drastic ones too." Jeanette interrupted.

"Anyway Mr. Seville you must agree to this agreement." Jeanette said looking at the grown up Alvin.

"I will not tell anybody about it. But, I now know you are all the past version of my brother and my friends and my own self past is right there but how did you manage to get here?" Alvin asked.

"Well we are going to tell you, first... wait don't you remember." young Alvin asked.

Alvin nodded meaning no.

"Interesting." Simon whispered.

"But you must have since I'm doing all of the things we are doing right now that is counting as a memory to you, you must have remember. Wait you should remember how we got back to 1989!" Alvin asked in dispare shaking the young man.

"I'm sorry little me but I don't know what you are talking about." Adult Alvin asked in confusion pulling himself out of the 10 year old grip.

"Come with me Alvin." Simon told Alvin grabbing his hand and dragging him to a corner, away from the crowed as the others looked at them, Alvin trying to get off his grip *dam he's strong* Alvin thought.

"What!" Alvin whispered in annoyances.

"Control yourself, yes I'm surprised that he doesn't remember all of this but that only means one thing, something happened to you in the past that made you forget this moment in the future." Simon said thinking about it.

"No, that can't happen, that means I'm going to get *gulp* amnesia!" Alvin asked scared.

"There's a possibility, maybe." Simon concluded, "Let's not worry about it right now the only thing we need to focus on is finding our brother and Eleanor and your future self could help us, since he is a police and firefighter."

"I'm going to be so successful! Just look at me" Alvin said excited.

"The future can always change from the past Alvin." Simon said.

"Uhm! Guys" Brittany yelled.

Both forgetting they weren't alone they ended their conversation and joined the group in attempt to tell the story to adult Alvin to see if it will jog his memory.

"Okay, so since you don't know what we are talking about we will tell you what happened." Simon explained.

"Get ready for a long story." Alvin added.

_Meanwhile with Theodore and Eleanor_

"not in Floor 99, ugh lets go lower. Maybe we can find someone that has seen them or maybe.." Eleanor stated.

"Their not even here, maybe their gone Eleanor!" Theodore interrupted beginning to cry.

"Theodore listen to me! Their not gone their fine and we will find them we just need to have hope." Eleanor said calming Theodore down.

Theodore dried of his tears and nodded meaning yes.

"Okay." Theodore quietly said.

Eleanor hugged him and pushed the button of an elevator to go down.

"Great, I now I have all I need for my experiment." Older Simon said in the elevator.

"What is that your building again?" Jeanette asked.

"Didn't I tell you. Oh well I'm working on a Time Machine since my others in the past didn't actually work, this one will since I have this special formula. And I am sure to win a Nobel prize"

DING!

The elevator door opened in floor 99 where two familiar kids entered. They walked in noticing the young man and lady.

"Hello." Eleanor said.

Theodore, instead of saying hello he said, "Simon?" noticing his similar appearance.

Simon and Jeanette's mouth opened, they couldn't believe it.

7:30!

**Yay! 5th done. I'm sorry its short but they change sizes sometimes. 12 reviews! OMG thanks so much it means a lot keep review and rating. Anyway so I'll start 6th right away and soon will be posted. So overview it seems that Older Alvin doesn't rememeber the moment from the past hum what happened to past Alvin? And Theodore found older Simon and Jeanette :O and it seems older Simon has a special something in his hands :o. Till next time.**


	6. There here! and The Attack!

**Hi I'm back for more thanks for the review so far they mean so much . since it was Christmas I had to be with family and stuff so I had limited computer time. But I have time yay. So, here we go 6th chapter. Oh and one last thing this is where the action happens. **

**7:45!**

Theodore's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes that Simon, or and older version of Simon was right there with Jeanette who I recognize immediately.

"Theodore?" Simon said looking at me.

"Eleanor?" Jeanette said stunned of seeing the younger version of her sister.

"Yeah." Me and Eleanor replied together.

Simon pushed the button on the panel to floor 95, it seemed they weren't going to the ground floor.

"No-no wait how?" Jeanette asked confused.

"We can explain in the floor you two are stopping." Eleanor said.

DING!

The elevator door opened and we all got out the elevator shaft and began walking with the two grown ups, still feeling a little confused.

Older Simon POV

"Okay so this is what happened..." Eleanor started beginning the story.

I listened with an explanation in my head, of why they were here. We were walking to my Marsh and McLennan agent to talk about our future insurance plan, because me and Jeanette are planning to buy a house.

"...So that is what happened." Eleanor finished with the long story.

"So let me get this straight, my younger self built a time machine but malfunction and Alvin my brother managed to push a button transferring you here to 2001. And now you two are lost because.." I said trying to get the situation straight.

"Because something happened while we time traveled, we were separated from Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany." Theodore concluded.

"Oh my." Jeanette gasp.

"What?" Eleanor asked worried.

"My dear, time traveling can well uh.." Jeanette began.

"Can cause drastic changes to the past or future, meaning anything the past does can change the future same with the future." I ended.

"Eleanor I'm scared." Theodore said scared.

"Don't worry Theo." Eleanor hugged him. "Wait if you two are the future self of Simon and Jeanette than you must know were the rest are and how we got back!" Eleanor explained with excitement.

"I don't remember traveling to the future." Jeanette said.

"Me either, all my time machine attempt have failed in the past." Simon said.

"Man, all this time stuff is giving me headache if only Simon was here to explain this." Theodore argued.

"You don't remember anything." Eleanor asked again ignoring Theodore.

They nodded.

"This is great."

"I'm sorry we can't help, but I can contact Alvin since he is the Chief of police and a firefighter to help find me and the younger selfs." Simon explained. "And do you have any idea how to get back?"

"No, the machine got destroyed as we traveled." Theodore explained in sadness.

I knew it was not good for them to be stuck in the future, they needed to go back to their own time so our future life wouldn't be disturbed. I thought for an idea and then the resolution was laying in my hands.

"The formula." I said. "It is the last piece for the Time Machine I'm working on, it will be able to get all of you back where you belong." I explained.

"But.." Jeanette began.

"Let me call Alvin." I said grabbing my cellphone and dialing my brothers number.

General POV in room with adult Alvin

"So that's what happened." Alvin said finishing the long story.

"Wow." Alvin said, "Good old me, who knew I would do that."

RING

A phone rang, Alvin checked his pocket and pulled out a small cellphone from his pocket.

"Wow what is that!?" younger Alvin yelled.

"Shhh" Simon shushed him.

"Hello, Oh Simon.." The kids heads turned to each other 'It's the older Simon' they murmured "Yup...I'm fine,how about you?...Who?...What!...No their with you? yeah their here with me...in floor 95? will be right there." Alvin hanged up.

"That was my brother Simon, the older one. He found Theodore and Eleanor and their with him and Jeanette."

"Older version me?" Jeanette asked.

"Well let's go with them." Brittany said the first one to get out of the room the others followed and headed to the elevator.

**8:15**

"Well their coming, Jeanette can you go with the agent while I go to my lab at my work to put the finishing touchings to the Time Machine and get all six of them back to 1989, for now on don't do anything out of the ordinary okay?"

Theodore and Eleanor nodded.

"Sure Simon, but can I talk to you in private." Jeanette explained.

"Um sure, excuse me." Jeanette grabbed Simon's hand and went to a corner.

"Simon, of course you haven't noticed that the machine is only capable of traveling a couple days back." Jeanette said crossing her hands.

"I know, but I can change the configurations to go a couple of years." Simon said worried.

"But that can cause the machine to explode once used. It's to much power for the machine to managed." Jeanette explained.

"I know." Simon said.

"Meaning that, you are going to give up you Nobel prize for them." Jeanette said in comfort.

"Yes, I am I never planned this to happened. But it's more important getting our past self back where they belong so they can proceed with their life, they are our future. And all the technology they are seeing are way to advanced it's not healthy for them." Simon explained.

Jeanette hugged Simon, "You know even without that Nobel prize you will always be the brightest and smartest scientist." "Now go get them back."

The two couples went back with Theodore and Eleanor, and continue to wait by the elevator.

**8:35**

_This is just in, it has been reported that Flight 11 and Flight 175 routes have mysteriously changed and they are now heading to New York city. We will keep you update with more news. The news reporter finished. _Older Simon and Jeanette same with Eleanor and Theodore both heard from a TV.

"Probably just a lost plane." Simon said.

DING!

The elevator door opened revealing 4 young chipmunks and one adult.

"Theodore! Eleanor!" They ran and hugged the two lost chipmunks.

"We thought you two were goners." Young Simon said hugging his brother.

"Where did you guys land?" Young Jeanette asked.

"In the attic." Eleanor replied.

"Us, in the basement of the other tower, at least you weren't that far from us." Brittany said.

"I can't believe this." Older Simon's voice came from nowhere.

Simon, Alvin, Jeanette, and Brittany's eyes elevated up to see the grown man, who Simon knew was the guy he bumped to a while ago.

"Simon?!" They yelled in unison, causing people around to look.

"Shhh. Yes it's me or the older version of me." Grown up Simon said pretty relaxed.

"Wow. Look at you Simon, I gotta say you are kind of handsome for a smart guy." Brittany say complementing.

Simon blushed in awkwardness.

"Oh look who's talking. How about me?" Alvin says angry.

"Stop it you two not this again." Simon said stopping the incoming fight.

"Aww memories." Older Simon, Alvin, and Jeanette said.

"_Mr. Seville come in Mr. Seville..."_ a voice came fromolder Alvin's walkie talkie.

"Alvin Seville here do you copy." Alvin said as the rest stayed quite.

"_You are needed in the firehouse, please come immediately."_ The voice replied.

"I'll be right over." Alvin finished putting his walkie talkie in his pocket. "I'm sorry but I need to go." Alvin said pushing the elevator door button.

"But we need you." Jeanette asked worried.

"Simon and Jeanette will help you, if you'll excuse me." Alvin entered and pushed a button again as the door closed.

"Simon, I'll go with the agent now." Jeanette said.

"But I need to show you where. Come with me." Simon said as he asked the six of them to walk with him.

They all started walking through the long hallways and many offices. The sound of computer typing and chatting filled the room, same with the smell of newspaper and ink that scented the floor.

As Simon was about to say something his older self interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain Simon, I know all about it. I'm just going to leave Jeanette with our insurance agent and we will go to my lab, I have a special something that will take you all back home. For now do not, I mean you Alvin, do not do anything that will endanger us, you guys are in danger here."

"We told them the story." Eleanor added. Fixing the confusing that was spreading.

They finally arrived.

"Okay go Simon before anything happens and watch out." Jeanette said giving a kiss to her boyfriend.

"Oooh would you look at that." Alvin said.

Both young Jeanette and Simon blushed by the sight, their own self have just kissed.

"Alvin please we're 22 and yes we're girlfriend and boyfriend. But look at the bright side you and Brittany are also couples, same with Theodore and Eleanor in the future." older Simon said, "Well see you in a while, love."

"Call me okay." Jeanette said as she entered the office.

"Okay now let's go." older Simon said fast walking.

**8:45**

Simon's POV

I can't believe me and Jeanette are couples in the future, it's weird to think about well I've always had feelings for her but never actually thought we will ever have something.

As we kept walking through the long hallway again to the room of the many elevator shafts my eyes caught sight of something outside, I was the first one to notice an approaching thing in the air. I stopped what I was doing and began to get closer to the window as if I was mesmerized.

"Simon what.." Jeanette began but than saw the approaching thing. The rest soon saw it.

We all stopped walking, wondering what was that that was coming closer every second.

Later it got close enough to say that it was a plane and it was going to crash!

"IT'S COMING DIRECTLY TO US!" I yelled in horror everyone who saw the approaching plane ran in panic or ducked.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Older me yelled we followed his orders and ducked and covered our heads, I hugged Jeanette sheltering her the rest cover their heads.

Soon CRASH! The plane came running by us destroying everything on it's way. Debri fell from everywhere, a big piece of ceiling hit my back making me fall over and roll away from Jeanette as I gasp for air. The world blurred from my eyes and then everything went dark I knew I was done for.

_Oh god_! _Oh my it seems that Flight 11 has crashed into the north Tower at about 8:45 am. I can't believe this what a devastating view. We are all hoping this is just an accident caused by a malfunctioning plane. We will keep you updated through out the day. _The news reporter finished, older turned of the radio from the fire truck and turned on the sirens.

"Simon, Jeanette, the past kids! Oh no I'm hoping their okay." Alvin thought as he speed up through the streets of New York with his team, they were in charge of going in the North Tower.

Horrifying thoughts filled Alvin's mind what happened to him and the others are they fine.

"Ouch!" Alvin groaned.

"Are you okay Alvin?" A firefighter said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little cramp in my leg." Alvin lied.

But he knew it was no cramp it was a burn, but how there's no fire.

**Intense I know! I'm sorry for letting all you readers to wait. Writing from scratch can be hard to organize, I'm hoping it's not to confusing if it is please tell me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review. Questions: Is Simon okay? Why did older Alvin feel a burn in his leg? Will they escaped the attacked building? Find out in the next chapters. **


	7. Escape from the Tower

**Hey so I'm bored so I'm going to write. Thanks to DorisDonut for being my top reviewer and reviewing 3 times thanks man it means a lot. So the 7th chapter is here. Nothing else to say but enjoy. **

"*cough* Oh my *cough*" Older Simon said as he slowly stood up, "My back sure hurts."

He was covered in ash and dust, thankfully he didn't break anything in his body. But what he did have was some cuts and scratches and his back and leg really hurt. He ignored his pain and looked around at the devastation.

The whole place was completely destroyed and half of the floor they were in was on fire, and there was a big opening from where the windows used to be. Simon was surprised to still be alive after a huge crash. People who survived the crash ran either up stairs or down stairs, most in panic or in pain, coughing fits filled the floor. Simon went and made sure the rest were fine, due to the amount of debri and dust around and dark smoke it was hard to see where they were.

As he looked around, he noticed that the fire was spreading and the floor was becoming very unstable he had to hurry to avoid being burned or crushed, he needed to get the others to safety.

"Alvin! Brittany! Eleanor! Jeanette! Theodore! Simon! *cough*" Simon yelled in hope to find the kids.

Alvin, who heard his name, came out from under a desk followed by Brittany. Him and Brittany used the desk as a way of shelter from the crash. Due to the crash the desk was split in half. Alvin seemed to have some bruises and a burn on his knee that Alvin was covering with his hand, it seemed that the burn was bothering him. He was also covered in dust. While for Brittany she had a cut by her arm, and her perfectly made bun was all messed up.

"Alvin, Brittany, are you okay." Older Simon said walking to them.

"*cough* yeah I'm fine, just a little burn." Alvin said showing the exposed skin.

"Ouch! Here." Simon said looking at the painful burn, the burn seemed to stretch his entire knee. Simon untied his tie and gave it to Alvin. "Bend you burn." Alvin did as he was told.

"My *cough* hair" Brittany said as she touched her messed up hair that soon came with a coughing fit.

"Brittany." Alvin said.

"At least your okay. Both of you cover your mouths and nose with a cloth it'll lower the amount of CO2 in your body. Now come and help me find the others!" Simon said, "And watch out, anything that you do that hurts the future will feel. I bet the other Alvin felt your burn Alvin but not as much."

Alvin, with no time to think, pulled up his turtle neck up to his nose and mouth since he was starting to feel the smoke burning his lungs, while Brittany untied her yellow scarf and tied it around her head to cover her mouth and nose.

Eleanor and Theodore were easy to spot they were both hugging and sheltering in a corner of the room, they seemed frightened, Theodore already had his turtle neck up to his nose and mouth while Eleanor covered her's with a handkerchief she found. Not to long they found young Jeanette but she seemed to be digging on a pile of fallen paper and office supplies, but she look disparate. But where is the young Simon?

"HELP!" Young Jeanette yelled.

The guys ran to Jeanette wondering if she was hurt.

"Please help me!"

She wasn't yelping for pain but because of a hurt companion. Once Jeanette had clear all the objects from a familiar someone the others were able to notice who was hurt.

"Oh no! Simon!" Alvin yelled in horror as he saw his hurt and limp brother, Alvin tried shaking him but he was motionless "Please stay with us." he prayed with tears.

Older Simon went to check his pulse and noticed a miracle, "He's alive he's just knocked out. *cough*"

"Thank you, Thank you." Theodore said as he hugged his knocked out brother with tears.

"Jeanette!" Simon said as he remembered someone. He picked up young Simon and ran to the sight where his girlfriend was, the rest followed.

"Fast walk everyone, don't run it will only allow you to swallow more carbon dioxide to your body." Simon said as they began walking.

As they were fast walking to the sight, Simon looked at the young Jeanette and a smile ran his face.

"Your still alive Jeanette, that means that she is still alive." Simon said.

"What?" Jeanette asked with cough in between.

"Cover your mouth," Eleanor noticing that her sister didn't have anything to cover her self, went and gave her a spare handkerchief that she found in her pocket, and with it she covered her breathing, "when the past dies the future disappears when the future dies the past disappears. This why time traveling can be dangerous." Simon explained.

The words that came out from the adult made the youngsters even scared than they were, if one dies than the other will die also.

They arrived to the sight, the office door was completely blocked by rocks and fallen objects.

"Jeanette! Are you there!" Simon said with a cough as he waited for an answer.

"Simon?" Jeanette said from inside.

"Hang on,we'll get you out of there." Simon responded, he carefully lowered Simon to the floor.

Jeanette went and comforted his hurt counterpart same with Theodore and Eleanor. Jeanette pulled up his turtle neck in order for him to breath correctly.

"You'll need it, I don't want anything else to happen to you because I.." Jeanette started, but then stopped her noticing that Theodore and Eleanor were right next to her.

Alvin and Brittany went to help his grown up brother to get Jeanette out. They digged through the debri with as much strength as they could, when finally they could see an opening. Simon grabbed a fallen pillar and with it he charged to destroy the wall. With the help of Alvin and Brittany they were able to destroy the barrier little by little.

"One more will do it." Simon said as the three of them took hold of the pillar and charged to the wall. With a big explosion of dust and rocks they managed to destroy the wall and get Jeanette out.

"Oh Simon." Jeanette said crying as she hugged Simon.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Jeanette was covered in dust and ash, from head to toe.

"And the agent?" Simon asked looking around.

"He died instantly, a piece of ceiling ended his life." Jeanette said with tears.

"Oh no. At least your fine. Come on we have to go and get away from here." Simon said as he noticed that the room was collapsing.

"The room's collapsing!" Brittany yelled.

Simon grabbed his younger self and they all ran away from the burning and collapsing floor. It was hard to run due to the lack of oxygen but with the last amount of energy gathered they managed to get out in a nick of time.

"We have to get down stairs, the top levels are trapped due to the crash." Simon said ordering.

*cough* Simon heard a faint cough that came from the young blue clad chipmunk, he noticed that he was gaining consciousness.

* * *

Class was let out early that day for Theodore and Eleanor. They both go to culinary class learning to become chefs. They saw the plane crash into the North Tower, as fast as they could they both grabbed their car and drove to the sight. He knew that Simon was a scientist and needed to go to the USPS in the North Tower to pick up a package with Jeanette, since Theodore talked to Simon by phone in the morning. Theodore same with Eleanor were hoping they were okay, same with Alvin.

"I can't believe this." Eleanor said from the passenger seat.

"I know I'm just hoping they got out in time." Theodore responded as his heart sped up at every second.

* * *

"Oh crap." Alvin said as he was approaching the building with his team.

The amount of people outside was unbearable, many were in pain and the ones that were love ones were either crying or begging to go in and fetch them themselves.

Once they arrived they quickly got out from the firetruck and got in the building, Once in the lobby he noticed something, he can call Simon. He picked up his phone and dialed his brothers number hoping he will pick up. At least Brittany, his girlfriend, had the day off.

* * *

RING!

Simon heard a ring coming from his pocket, but due to the reason he was running he was unable to answer his phone and due to the reason that he had a child in his hands.

"Give me Simon, sweetheart and answer the phone." grown up Jeanette said, once they where in a safe place, they were all located in the place where the flight of stairs where. Simon gave Simon to Jeanette and picked up his phone.

"Hello? *cough*" Simon began.

"_Simon are you okay? Where are you?" Alvin began worried._

"In the 95th floor *cough*" Simon said trying not to speak that much.

"_Oh god, Are you okay?! Are the rest fine?"_ Simon heard Alvin really scared.

"Yes I'm fine but the CO2 is building up it's getting hard to breath. And the rest are here with me, but Simon the young one is semi-conscious, but he is pretty hurt." Simon said desperately breathing.

"_Okay, I'm coming up their with my team, some of the other firefighters are going to be in helicopters to extinguish the fire from above. Just get as low to the ground as possible." Alvin said._

"Okay, bye and I love you." Simon finished.

"_Don't say that you'll be safe." Alvin said._

Simon's phone mysteriously hanged up it seemed that the heat is interfering with the phone.

"Who was that?" older Jeanette asked, the young kids were standing right next to them.

"It was Alvin, he's coming to help us get out."

"But he is risking his own life!" Jeanette said desperately.

"He's a firefighter he's trained for this and he would probably be able to get us out of here."

"Can we please go *gasp* because the fire is going to reach us and the smoke is getting denser." young Jeanette explained.

Young Simon's POV

I couldn't believe I was still alive, that huge piece of ceiling sure gave me a glow in the head and in my back. My whole body hurt, but what mostly hurt was my right leg and my head they both felt like they had split in half. I was currently half conscious, I think, but my eyes were still closed but how long have I've been knocked? Was I alone? Are the rest okay? This question roamed my head as I laid motionless. As I began to feel scared I felt hands, my scenes of feeling was coming back, the pair of hands were around me as if I was cradled; someone was carrying me. The thought made me feel much better, I was not alone. I also felt something around my nose and mouth it was a cloth feeling, but the smell was that made me wonder the most what is that horrible smell? I thought

I tried moving my fingers to let someone know I was coming to but I was not successful, but after a few attempts I was able to move my fingers a little. I tried opening my eyes, my eye lids were heavy as rock with as much force I was able to open them half way but my vision was blurred. I tried talking, if I said something it will attract who ever I'm with, 'okay' I said to myself. 'just one word'. I opened my mouth and crossed my fingers that I could speak.

General POV

"Where.." A very airy and faint voice came from Simon.

"Guys, I think he's coming to." older Jeanette said as she was holding Simon, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at Simon.

"Please Simon, say something else." Alvin said.

"Where...are...we?" Simon said between breaths, he eyes started to open until they were wide open.

"We're in the Twin Towers, and.." Eleanor's sentence stopped as she noticed something at the end of a flight of stairs. An endless hole was seen instead of stairs.

"We are in big trouble." Eleanor ended.

They were trapped, there was no way they could escape now. They all knew they were done for.

"We're going to die. In 2001." Alvin cried.

**Well now that's done 7th done. How is it going so far? I'm hoping it's not so weird. Anyway I hope you liked it and I will write the next one soon. Take care everyone. **


	8. Time for Plan B

**Hello everybody in this planet or somewhere in the universe. 8th chapeter here and ready to be read and you thought I gave up, no I never give up. I hope you enjoy this uhm cool chapter of the story. And now I'm gonna shut up now, so read. **

The hole seemed to go forever, it was impossible to get down. The Chipmunks and Chipettes same with their future clones looked in horror at the endless pit. Alvin was right, it seemed they had no hope. Theodore couldn't hold it anymore he let out a cry, all he ever knew was about to flash right before his eyes.

"There's no use!*sob* we are all going to die! *sob*" Theodore sobbed.

Alvin, who was also terrified, saw his crying brother who was now cradling himself like a ball.

"It's okay Theodore, we can't give up yet. I'm sure...their is another way out." Alvin ended with a thought that he might be lying.

"But you're t-t-the one who s-s-said that we have no h-h-hope." Theodore explained with tears.

"It was just a thought. It's not actually true." Alvin said.

"Was it that plane?" Simon asked changing the subject still feeling weak. Simon was already standing up but he sat down, since his legs were pretty weak and his right leg was the painfullest of them all.

"Yes, it was it crashed into the tower." His older self responded.

"Oh, I that's what I thought so." Simon replied with a groan from the pain in his head and leg.

CRASH! a crash sound has been heard.

"What was that?!" Brittany screamed followed with a cough. They all jump from the sound, even Simon stood up forgetting the pain, the sound was loud and horrifying.

"THE SOUTH TOWER HAS BEEN HIT!" A guy said in horror from somewhere.

"Oh my! No the south tower has been attacked, this is no accident we have been attacked!" Older Jeanette explained.

The amount of terror was unbelievable for the 6 chipmunks, noticing that the building they were in was about to crush or burn them at any second. And also about the thought that the building next to them has been hit too.

Before any of them could say anything else they felt a shake and rumbling as if an earthquake has started.

"This building is getting very unstable. The concrete walls and pillars are strong enough to keep

this building up for a while but due to the amount of damage there is no doubt that this building is going to stay up, it will soon collapse." Older Simon added, "Their is no way down through there we need to find another way out." Simon explained as he tried to devise a plan.

"Sweetheart, I have something but it's..." Before Ol. Jeanette could finish her sentence she pulled Simon in and whispered her idea into his ear.

"Jeanette, it's to dangerous...they." Simon whispered.

The whispering continued for a while.

"Simon?" the younger Jeanette said noticing his counterpart sitting down with effort, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little dizzy, and my leg is getting a little numb." Simon explained.

"Will you be able to walk?" Jeanette asked him.

"I guess so, I have to anyway." Simon answered, Simon noticed Jeanette getting a little worried, "Don't worry Jeanette I'll be fine *cough*."

He hated seeing her sad and worried.

"I'm just a little scared you know." Jeanette said.

Her heart was beating fast and her body was shaking. She might have lied about her being "a little scared" but she knew deep inside she was very scared and that hope was no where near, she just didn't want Simon to know that.

"But how about my younger self Jen, he's badly injured and..." Older Simon told Jeanette.

"I don't know what you two are planning but I can do it, anyway we need to get out of here." Simon interrupted.

"*sigh* okay let's go with your plan Jeanette." Older Simon said worried.

"Okay everybody, this is what we are going to do and it's not very safe but it's the only way out, maybe. ...We are going down the elevator shaft." Ol. Jeanette ended with difficulty, a coughing fit came afterward.

"What?!" They all yell.

"You heard me, yes it's stupid and it might not work but it's a try." Ol. Jeanette answered seriously.

"But what if there's a bottomless pit, or a fire, or a..." Brittany asked rapidly.

"Brittany dear, as I said we'll find out and it's the only way to get as low to the ground as possible." Jeanette explains.

"But Simon?" Y. Jeanette points out.

"I'll be able to do it." Simon replied.

But even with his determination and bravery, Jeanette was scared for him. She didn't want to lose him due to his injury. And as for Simon. Simon was scared too and his leg was of course hurting a lot, and the CO2 was not making it even better. But he had to do it no matter how painful it might be or dangerous, he had to do it for his brother and of course Jeanette.

A rumble came in and this time stronger than the last one. It was also getting hotter and the air was getting harder to breath.

"To the elevators everybody!" Ol. Jeanette yelled as she tried to keep herself stable.

Alvin and Theodore both went to help their brother by sustaining him while he walked.

"This is all my fault, thanks to me we are all in the edge of dying." Alvin yelled as they kept walking trying to avoid any falling debri.

"That is something from the past Alvin, don't worry about it *cough* just focus on your life." Simon said to his older brother, "But, if we do get out alive and get back to our time, you are going to owe us big time." Simon concluded gesturing with his hand a circle meaning all of them.

Simon couldn't say no more, his voice was getting weak the CO2 was affecting his vocal cords.

"I love you guys." Theodore began to tear.

"No matter what happens we will stay together" Simon wheezed a little.

They both hugged each other tightly until they got to the hall of the many elevators.

"Time for plan B." Eleanor said shaking.

**Yay done. Sorry it took so long with school and me dealing with this story and the Weeping Woman one it's hard to work on two stories at once. Did you like it? What do you think? Good? Bad? I don't know if you don't tell me. **

**Questions: Will their plan work out? How will Simon climb down? Will they meet obstacles? Read on and find out. **


	9. Into the Dark

**Wow so it's been I'm guessing months since I updated this story, DAM! Well first of all sorry that it took this long, with my other stories and school and (I admit it) my laziness I hand't had time to write it. I also became addicted with this awesome show called Doctor Who and basically I wasted all this time to watch it, now I'm done watching all the present episodes and my time is open. Anyway I'm going to shut up and you can proceed reading, enjoy :)**

THUMP! CRASH! The sound that signaled the building at it's upcoming end was heard from where both the kids and the adults were located, they knew that time was running out and that they need to act fast and save themselves. Dust started to fill the room as the roof above them started to break down. The dust and the CO2 gas mixed together was not good sign for their lungs, they could feel the burning sensation in their chest as every inhale they swallowed the dangerous mix. Of course, the longer they inhaled the closer they were for unconsciousness or even death.

"No time to hesitate we need to climb this elevator down now!" Ol. Simon demanded as he noticed the instability of the roof.

"Here is the order, I will jump first to lead the way down the rope, Simon you will jump next due to your leg so I can help you down. Next will be Alvin, then Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette." Ol. Simon said acknowledging them.

"And I will be last to keep a look out." Ol. Jeanette said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes look at each other in agreement. They knew what they were about to do was the most risk taking action they have ever done, but if it meant surviving than it was worth the risk. Simon wasn't doing so good, he was staring to get a light headed and the world was starting to spin around him. He stomach felt a little bit funny too, almost as if he was about to trow up or pass out. He sat down for a while and cover his forehead with his hand.

"Are you okay Si." Alvin asked who noticed his brother's condition.

"Just a small headache, it's nothing." Simon replied as he began to stand up again in order to decrease the suspicion.

Alvin help his brother to stand up and walked him next to his older self. The rest looked at him with concern, they knew that the air was affecting his immune system and the longer he was exposed to the gas the more serious his condition could become.

"Let's get you out of this air." Ol. Simon said to his younger self, "I'm going to jump and I'm going to grab that rope and then you jump so I can help you."

Simon nodded with a cough.

Older Simon positioned himself in his jumping position, ready to jump.

"If I jump at the right height at the right angle then the gravitational pull of the earth will send me falling to my exact location." And with that last thought he leaped and hoped for the best.

The kids closed their eyes and waited anxiously for a response from the grown up, but ol. Jeanette kept her eyes open in order to see if her boyfriend made it.

"That was a close catch! It's all good send Simon over!" Ol. Simon yelled.

The rest looked down the elevator shaft only to see ol. Simon holding for his dear life on the metallic rope, about 10 feet down from the opening.

"Okay Simon go ahead." Was all Ol. Jeanette could say.

Simon walked to the opening. When he was at the edge, he looked down to find his older self gesturing with his free hand to come. Simon was scared, it was a natural instinct for a 10 year old. But he needed to keep his fright inside him as much as possible. He was breathing heavily, he had to grab that rope and jump at the right distance, any mistakes could lead to disaster. Simon positioned himself and got ready to jump.

"Okay," He whispered, "On three, 1...2..and 3" and off the floor and into the dark shaft he went.

* * *

He widened his arms hoping to get a grip on the rope. For his luck, he managed to grab onto it but with the many thoughts running through his mind he forgot to grip it tight and he went sliding down, burning his hands in the process. When he was about to take his older self with him, he felt a hand grab him. It slowed down the sliding and his was able to tightly hold the rope. He looked up, and saw the one who saved his life, it was Jeanette.

"How?" Simon said airily. When did she jump? Simon wondered.

"I'm not going to lose you." she said confidently.

"Thank you." Simon said as he breath deeply with relief.

His hands burned from the immense friction he just experienced, but he kept that in the back of his mind and worried more on the task at hand.

The rest jumped in the order Ol. Simon ordered (except for Jeanette's life saving jump) each taking less than 5 seconds. Theodore was the hardest to convince and was a lot more terrified than the others to jump, but thanks to Ol. Jeanette's sweet talk she was able to calm Theodore's nerves. Ol. Jeanette was the last one to jump, she leaped and grabbed the rope and in a nick of time too. The whole entire roof from their previous location collapsed blocking the entrance from where they jumped from.

"No turning back now." Brittany said as her voice broke in certain points.

"Okay now, carefully start sliding yourself down the rope and keep the grip of the rope in your hands as tight as you can! I'm going to start moving down and follow my exact speed, yell or do anything if something happens!" Ol. Simon ordered.

Ol. Simon started sliding down the rope in a painstaking pace, making sure that he wasn't going to fast for the 6 kids behind him. Surprisingly, the air was cleaner then the floor they were on. He could still feel the air burn his lungs but not as much as the air from their previous location. Ol. Simon kept looking up making sure that all were present and doing okay.

"Ouch!" Simon yelled as he felt the pain in his leg increase.

Ol. Simon stopped his sliding and looked up at Simon, the rest did the same and looked down wondering what happened.

"Are you okay Simon?" Jeanette asked as she gently patted his shoulder.

"Yes, just a small pain but I can keep on moving, don't worry about me." Simon quickly replied trying not to worry his brothers and friends.

"Simon you know we..." Ol. Simon started but was interrupted by Simon.

"I said I'm okay! Just keep going!" Simon snapped.

Nobody said a word, they were surprised by Simon's sudden increase in volume. Ol. Simon with a worried look in his face kept sliding down and the others followed. Not a single word was spoken as the climb down the dark shaft continued, it was as quiet as a ghost town.

* * *

"Eleanor, what's up with Simon?" Theodore whispered that only Eleanor could hear.

"I don't know he seems to be hiding something." Eleanor replied.

"Could it be the pain in his leg? He did seem to react to it by comforting it." Theodore said.

"Maybe Theodore, maybe." Eleanor concluded.

Everything was going fine, they haven't met any obstacles yet which was a good sign for the shaken Chipmunks and Chipettes. But in mere seconds, that 'good sign' soon turned into a bad sign.

"Huston, we have a problem." Ol. Simon said as he stopped sliding any further.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ol. Jeanette yelled from the top.

Simon looked over his older selves shoulder and gasped as he saw the situation they have just accoutered.

"Th-th-there's no more rope." Simon said in his shaky voice.

"It seems that the elevator didn't go much further, the weight alone without the generator working must have caused the rope to snap and sent the elevator plummeting down. And that snap is standing right in front of me." Ol. Simon said being as brave as he could.

The rest gasped. They were stuck. No way out. They knew they were done, their was no way out and they were going to die and the building will take them with them.

**Done, yay :) don't you love me for leaving you in a cliffhanger, I know I'm so evil mwahahaha, uhm...okay anyway did you like it, dislike it, tell me by commenting with those beautiful words of yours they will truly inspire me :D Oh and be free to correct my grammar, I make mistakes and I love to learn from them. Until next time, Bye my peasants :p **


End file.
